


Sleepover!

by Purrfecktnerd



Series: Cheer up the Skeleton Week! Fluff for ALL! <3 [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Pranking, Scary Stories, Shenanigans, cheeruptheskeleton, movies - Freeform, puns, sleepover, winding down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfecktnerd/pseuds/Purrfecktnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel arranges a sleepover to reward Frisk for their report card. Everyone gets together and has a fun time.</p><p>Part of the #cheeruptheskeleton tag on Tumblr, Day 7: Winding Down</p><p>I have a tumblr account, for any interested. http://purrfecktnerd.tumblr.com</p><p>Minor adjustments made 2/17/16 for flow/grammer/and general crappy spelling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover!

Toriel had come up with the idea to have a movie night and slumber party as a reward for Frisk's most recent report card. Everyone was supposed to bring a plate to pass and their favorite movie or TV show. The home that Toriel had moved into with Frisk had a sizeable finished basement and it had been set up with a respectable entertainment system. Frisk helped Toriel set up the area in front of the tv, ensuring there were plenty of air mattresses, pillows and blankets for all. 

At around 4pm, people began to arrive. True to form, Papyrus was first to arrive, at 4:05, with his brother in tow.

"SORRY WE'RE LATE, MS TORIEL! MY BROTHER HERE WAS SLACKING OFF AGAIN. FORTUNATELY HE HAS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO MAKE SURE HE GOT HERE IN A TIMELY FASHION. I ALSO BROUGHT SPAGHETTI!"

"That's quite alright, the arrival time was more of a suggestion than anything else, and thank you for the dish, Papyrus!" Toriel took the dish "I do believe I have told you before that you can just call me Toriel, have I not?" 

"YES, MS TORIEL!...I MEAN, TORIEL...I MEAN..." Papyrus blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Toriel chuckled "Do not concern yourself over it, Papyrus. Frisk has been waiting for you. Maybe you could help them finish setting up?"

Frisk greeted Papyrus excitedly from behind Toriel.

"THERE YOU ARE FRISK! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ASSIST YOU IN YOUR ENDEAVORS!" Frisk gave a delighted shriek as Papyrus swung them up onto his shoulders and charged off to the basement.

"'sup, Tori." Sans greeted her. He had a couple full shopping bag in his hands. "i brought some 'dogs, buns, and some other stuff I thought we'd need."

"Thank you, Sans! It's good to see you again!"

"same here. i'll just follow you." he lifted and gestured with a bag filled conspicuously with red bottles "we can KETCHUP while we get the food together."

Toriel giggled. "This way, then. I RELISH the opportunity of having you assist me."

"heh. good one, Tori."

Alphys and Undyne arrived a short time later. 

"I b-brought some Pocky. I-it's a popular snack from Japan, I f-figure we could eat on them while watching stuff?"

"I brought the drinks!" Undyne volunteered.

"Thank you! Just set them in there on the counter and then go on downstairs and help Papyrus and Frisk." Toriel instructed.

They did as asked. Faint sounds of giggles and the occasional NYEHEHEH floated up the stairs and into the kitchen. Undyne gave a big, toothy smile, rolled up her sleeve and started stomping toward the stairs.

"Prepare yourselves, nerds! I'm coming to show you what a REAL good time looks like!!" 

Alphys gave a nervous look around before following. 

Once Sans and Toriel had gotten dinner together, they all settled in to eat and watch Alphys' DVD. She had brought a popular mecha anime with her and they spent the first hour and a half watching the first few episodes. It was incredibly over the top and cheesy, but in all the best ways. Papyrus had apparently seen it with Alphys before and was especially enamored of one of the characters, even getting up to pose dramatically in imitation and declare along with the show:

"DO NOT BELIEVE IN YOURSELF! BELIEVE IN ME! BELIEVE IN THE ME WHO BELIEVES IN YOU!" He shouted

Sans couldn't take it "snrt...heheheheh...Oh my god, paps...you're killing me here...that...that is just too cool..." 

"Sit down, you DWEEB! we're trying to watch the show!" Undyne grabbed his scarf and yanked him back down into his seat. Frisk and Alphys giggled.

They finished the rest of the DVD without further interruptions.

"S-so what should we do now?" Alphys ventured "S-should we watch another movie?"

"What did you bring, Sans?" Undyne asked.

Sans shrugged "couldn't pick anything, so i figured i'd be fine with whatever you guys brought." 

Frisk suggested that they try something different for a while. They all thought for a while before Undyne had a breakthrough.

"HEY! Don't humans like to tell scary stories at these sleepover things?" She gave a predatory grin and looked around the room. "Why don't we give that a shot?" 

"OH! STORIES! SANS READS TO ME EVERY NIGHT! THIS WILL BE FUN!"

"uh...bro...we're not talkin' Fluffy Bunny here...you sure you'll be okay with this?"

"OF COURSE, SANS" Papyrus huffed "THERE'S NOTHING THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN'T HANDLE. I'M NO BABYBONES!"

"I-i'm willing to give it a try." Alphys volunteered. 

Frisk agreed and went to get a camping light. They turned off the lights and sat in a small circle with the lantern in the center, throwing of a weak halo of light. Papyrus sat opposite Undyne, with Frisk in sitting in front of him. Sans sat to his left and Alphys to his right.

"S-so who goes first?" 

"YOU GO FIRST, SANS. YOU DO TELL GOOD STORIES!"

"if you say so, Paps." He thought for a moment "ok, how about this one..."

He told a story about a woman living all by herself in a lonely house in the countryside. Then, she starts getting mysterious calls from an ominous person calling himself The Viper, warning of his impending arrival. The calls come more frequently, letting her know he is getting closer and closer...The next day...in a couple of hours... The woman tries to leave, but her car battery is dead, so there is no escape. She gets a final call...he'll be there in 5 minutes. There is a knock at the door. Scared to death, she grabs a baseball bat and approaches the door, opening it slowly.

The tension around the small circle was palpable. They hung on his next words, wondering what would happen next...

"and on the other side...." Sans paused dramatically "was a small man in suspenders and a mustache who said 'I am The Viper. I come every month to Vipe and Vash the Vindows.' " he declared in a bad accent.

For a few moments, there was dead silence. And then...

"OH. MY. GOD! SAAAAAANS!" Papyrus let out in a single breath "CAN'T YOU EVEN TELL A SCARY STORY WITHOUT MAKING IT A JOKE?"

"what can i say, bro, i just don't have the HEART to be scary"

"SANS YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE"

"thanks, Paps."

Alphys got to go next. For all of her timidness, she told a gut-turner. She told of a haunted school which would cause groups of children to go missing, where they would become lost forever in a dark shadow version of the school and fall prey to the ghosts living within. The tension in the room grew again as she told the tale. Frisk clutched a pillow, Papyrus clutched Frisk, and even his bone white face looked pale. Undyne seemed tense as well, all her attention on focused on Alphys as she continued to tell the story.

"A-and she went to the door, but it was stuck shut. When she looked closer, she could see that it was held shut by what seemed to be strands of oily black hair...then, suddenly, there came a noise from behind her...she t-turned to look..."

Suddenly from next to Undyne came soft whoofing sound, like the pilot light catching on a stove. A sudden, bright orb of blue light flashed in the darkness.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH" Papyrus eyes bugged out of his skull as he screamed. Frisk squealed in fright and they both fell over backwards.

Undyne, startled, shot up a good few inches off the ground. She stood and turned around, materializing a long, blue spear in her hand.

"uh oh."

CRASH

Sans managed to shortcut two feet to the right just in time as the blue spear shot past his head , knocked over a vase and landed with a loud THUNK in the opposite wall. Undyne stood, panting, her red hair frayed out in several directions. She stared at Sans uncomprehendingly before she realized what had happened.

"Sans, you PUNK! I'm gonna kick your butt!" She lunged at the small skeleton.

The lights came on, flooding the room. Toriel was suddenly there, standing at the bottom of the stairs, taking in the chaos before her. Papyrus and Frisk were still bowled over backwards, eyes wide and clutching each other desperately, the pillow squashed between them. Alphys looked both puzzled and astonished at the sudden interruption in her story. Undyne had Sans by the front of his hoodie and was in the process of preparing to shake some sense into him while the skeleton cracked up helplessly. And then there was the shattered vase and the blue, 5-foot-long magical spear embedded in the fine wood paneling of the opposite wall.

"WHAT on Earth is going on here!?" She demanded and everyone froze. "Who is responsible for all...this?" She waved her hand. 

All fingers pointed straight at Sans. His smile widened and he shrugged helplessly. "now that just hurts. at this rate, i don't even have the GHOST of a chance here."

"Hee~" The laugh escaped before Toriel could help it. She took a breath and put her serious face back on. 

She gave them all THE LOOK. Everyone cringed a little, looking sheepish. Undyne put Sans down and her spear shimmered and disappeared. Not even Sans was immune, his gaze shifting to the the side as he avoided her glare.

"I THINK" Toriel said firmly "It would be a good idea to stick to movies for the rest of the night"

"Yes, ma'am!" came the unanimous reply.

They cleaned up the vase and settled back it to watching movies. Undyne had brought a samurai movie with her and gushed excitedly with Alphys the entire way though. 

Papyrus was the last one to present a movie that evening. When they had first come to surface, he had discovered that his favorite book was actually part of a pretty large franchise of books, movies and merchandise. So he was particularly proud of his entry "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE BROUGHT THE GREATEST OF MOVIES. BEHOLD, I BRING YOU 'FLUFFY BUNNY AND THE MAGICAL FOREST OF FRIENDSHIP!' "

They popped the DVD into the machine and watched the movie. Alphys and Undyne fell asleep halfway through. Papyrus was completely entranced by the movie. After all, it was only his 15th time watching it. He sniffled at a particularly moving scene.

"NYOOHOOHOO~ HE'S WANTS SO BADLY TO BE THEIR FRIENDS" Papyrus said, crocodile tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Sans patted his hand reassuringly "it'll turn out fine, bro. you'll see". And of course it was. 

Some time later, Toriel came down the stairs to check on them. What she found was absolutely precious. Undyne and Alphys both lay together on their sides, Alphys nestled into the pillow she clutched with Undyne curled around her, arm draped over the small lizard monster, face buried in the top of Alphys' head, snoring loudly. Papyrus was laid out on his back next to Undyne, with Frisk curled up on his chest, one arm around the child to keep them in place. His snoring was softer and punctuated with the occasional soft nyeh. His other arm was flung out to the side and around his brother's shoulders. Sans' was likewise laid out on his back, his head resting in turn on Papyrus' shoulder. They were all fast asleep.

Toriel smiled. They had all really needed this. In the months since coming to the surface, everything had been so wonderful, exciting and busy. But it was also stressful. It took time to settle into a whole new way of life in a world that was suddenly a whole lot bigger than any of them had ever imagined. They had needed this chance to wind down. To spend time together and remind them of the bond that had brought them together in the first place. 

She let her mothering instincts take over from there. She covered each of them with a warm blanket and kissed each of them on the forehead. They were all such good, sweet children. 

As she approached the stairs, a drowsy voice spoke up from the sleep pile. "g'night, Tori. see you in the morning."

She chuckled softly as she turned off the light and started back up the stairs.

"Good night, Sans. Sleep well. I'll See you in the morning as well."

**Author's Note:**

> Name those anime references! :-P
> 
> I honestly do think Papyrus would like that character. They are so alike in some ways. 
> 
> I wanted to scare the crap out of Undyne, enough said. >=-D
> 
> Oh, wow. So this week is finally over. I REALLY want to thank everyone who has read this little series of fics I made. The response has been so much more overwhelmingly positive than I could ever hope for. I was really struggling with myself the last month and a half and this has given me a definite boost in determination and mood. 
> 
> Thank you so much again! <3
> 
> Final part of the #cheeruptheskeleton tag on Tumblr, Day 7: Winding Down
> 
> I have a tumblr account, for any interested. http://purrfecktnerd.tumblr.com


End file.
